Just Leo's Luck
by Star streak writer
Summary: One of Leo's morning runs turns into a bout with some familiar foes. He gets beat up and his recovery is long and torturous but with the help of his family, Leo can do anything. If you've read my previous stories you'll quickly learn I'm a whump fictionist I apologize because I tend not to finish stories but this one I am determined to finish & plan to finish my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

Friday morning, Leo woke up before everyone at 4 am for his everyday morning run. Stretching his muscles, he pulled the blanket off and planted both feet on the cold sewer floor. Standing up he went to the bathroom brushed his teeth and returned back to his room to get his swords. He sheathed his swords and left his room closing the door behind him, going down the stairs he encountered his master who usually wakes up early too to meditate. "Going out for your usual run Leonardo?" asked his father eyeing Leo already knowing the answer. "Yes father," replied the student and son. "Be sure to be back before breakfast," said his Sensei reaching the top of the stairs and turning towards the restroom.

Leo picked up the pace and left the lair with excitement, today he was going to go the south side of the city. The turtles rarely ventured to the south side unless they were four because of high foot activity but today he was well rested and ready for a fight if one were to ensue. Running at full speed Leo jumped roof's, dodged antennas, chimneys and sky lights like if they were an obstacle course specifically tailored for ninjas. 'I made it to the edge of the south side of the city in exactly one hour well, to be fair I did start in the middle he thought to himself'. "Almost broke my record," he said, panting and out of breath he stood with both hands on his hips staring at the peer below him.

When he caught his breath he turned around to return home, his enthusiasm stopped at a halt when his gaze was met with a foot soldier. 'YES!' he initially thought "I may be out of breath but I can still beat you" he warned the soldier. With a battle cry Leo rushed forward and easily took the ninja down 'that was too easy' Leo thought to himself, seconds later he learned he was right. The roof top he was on swarmed with foot soldiers who attacked without warning. Kicks and karate chops and swinging of swords met the fury of Leo's training and energy of the well-rested turtle. But his confidence was quickly shaken when Shedders elite guard appeared. "How in the shell?" Leo said out loud deciding now was the time to retreat he looked for an exit and figured getting close to the ground would offer him the best escape.

Leo bolted for the side of the building he was standing on, sheathing one sword he jumped reaching for a fire escape ladder. Landing perfectly he looked back for the foot they were in hot pursuit as he feared. Reaching for his shell cell hoping for back up Leo dialed Donny who was usually up at random hours of the night. The phone rang and rang until a recording came on "You've reached Donatello's IT after hours service line I'm unavailable at the moment please leave your name and number and I will return your call. *beep* Leo panting decided to leave a quick voicemail "Donnie it's me, Leo, I need help, I'm on the south side of the city and the foot are chasing me I..

.::TMNT::

In the lair the boys were up it was 7 am, Mikey was cooking breakfast, Raph was taking forever in the bathroom as usual and Donnie was tinkering on a new gadget he wanted to try out after their training. Splinter exited the dojo ready for breakfast, they all sat down, Splinter looked at Donnie, who looked at Raph who looked at Mikey who had already eaten his food and was now licking his plate. "Hey where's Leo?" said, Raph questioning Leo's were about "He doesn't usually skip breakfast," said Donnie in wonder. Splinters eyes went wide as he spoke up, "My sons, Leo went out for his morning run I fear he may not have returned."

Raph immediately stood up from the table and reached for his shell cell, he flipped it open and dialed Leo but got no answer. "Augh! He's not answering!" said Raphael in frustration, Donnie and Mikey reached for their phones, Mikey flipping his phone open and said, "I don't have any missed calls" Donnie realized he put his phone down to charge last night and bolted to his lab. He flipped it open, there were 4 missed calls he called his voicemail the first three were IT calls the last one sent Donnie running back to the kitchen. Raph said loudly, "April and Casey haven't seen Leo" Donnie interrupted saying, "Leo is in trouble, he left me a voicemail saying the foot were chasing him on the south side of the city that was over 3 hours ago. Ralph uninterruptedly says, "The south side of the city! What the shell was Leo thinking!" In frustration Raph immediately called back April and Casey notifying them of the situation.

Donnie had already ran back to his lab to track Leo's phone sure it enough it was on the south side of the city and it was not moving. Donnie wrote down the coordinates and stood up to quickly gather medical supplies in case Leo was hurt. Splinter had not moved from the table he closed his eyes to meditate to see if his missing sons' spirit was still in this plane. After Mikey cleared the plates as fast as he could he noticed his father's posture. He knelt down in front of him and asked, "what is it sensei?" Splinter looked at Mikey and said, "Leo's spirit is weak I can feel him slipping in and out of this world." Mikey stood up and yelled out "Hey guys! Maybe we should hurry!" Raph grabbed Mikey by the arm shoving him towards Donnie's lab a few moments later they appeared with supplies.

Helping Donnie take blankets and equipment to the battle shell. Raph opened the driver's side door and yelled at Mikey to "move over!" Mikey jumped and moved to the passenger side "shouldn't we wait for April and Casey?" said, the orange band turtle to a wide eyed frustrated Raph. Donnie from the back of the van said, "No, Mikey they will meet us at the lair when we get back we don't want to waste time. We don't know Leo's condition, he's not answering his shell cell but the good news is the GPS on his phone is still on and the location is not moving." With that Raph reeved the battles shell's engines and drove off.

.::TMNT::.

3 hours earlier… Around 5 am

*beep* "Donnie it's, me, Leo I need help, I'm on the south side of the city and the foot are chasing me I.. At that very moment the foot had caught up to Leo he lost his balance when a dart hit him in the neck. Leo was falling forward realizing this he managed to roll his body preventing a harder landing. He landed a bit rough and stood up realizing he was surrounded not only by the foot but by the elite guards as well. Leo glanced at his shell cell grateful that he didn't break and quickly put the phone back on the side of his belt. Unsheathing the sword he put away earlier Leo shook his head in an attempt to focus and to try and stay awake but the dart immediately took effect. Each foot soldier standing in front of him became two more soldiers as Leo's vision began to spin. The foot and the elite guards watched as the blue banded turtle dropped one of his swords and reached for the dart in his neck. Leo pulled the dart out looked at it, dropping the second sword and felt his knees buckle everything went quickly dark and then Leo fully collapsed. One of the elite guards waved their hand and the foot army disappeared, one of the other guards walked to Leo's lifeless body and picked up his swords. The two others dragged Leo's body to the edge of the roof before tossing him over one of their shoulders.

Leo woke up when he was slapped so hard in the face that his head turned left. He could have sworn it was punch but as he turned his head back Hun was pulling his hand away. The leader of the purple dragons laughed turning to his friends to chuckle and laugh at Leo. Leo moved his right arm in an attempt to hit Hun when he realized he was shackled from the ceiling by his wrist and shackled to the floor by his ankles in the middle of a room. Hun laughed and said, The Shredder and Karai are not in this dimension at the moment so the elite guards brought you to me. Leo replied, "How convenient," Hun punched Leo in the mouth and said, "I will ask you only once, where are the other turtles?" Leo spat the blood that formed in his mouth and said, "If you take these chains off it would be a fairer fight."

Hun laughed leaning closer to Leo and said, "I don't care about fair I care about getting what I want." With that Hun punched Leo a few more times in the face. Hun stopped for a second and looked at Leo who moved his jaw side to side and said, "That's the best you got?" For a moment Leo knew what it felt like to be Raph before Hun began to punch Leo in the ribs. Leo sucked in deep breaths before coughing through the pain of the hits "I like this said the over grown man that towered over regular people." Hun continued to punch and kick Leo mercilessly.

Like a practice dummy, Leo took hit after hit while Hun yelled at him "I am tired of you ugly green mutants making me look bad in the front of the shredder. I hate the thought of you and your family existing and I will beat you until I am tired of beating you. The shredder can have whatever is left of you when I am done." With that Hun dealt his final blow bringing both hands together to form one giant fist and brought them down onto Leo's left shoulder.

The shoulder dislocated with a sickening pop, a burning sensation followed by a sharp pain over took Leo's shoulder, then a flash of white flooded Leo's eyes. 'My shoulder is broken' he thought to himself a second later pain took hold of his thoughts Leo screamed loudly and passed out. Hun laughed looking at his blood covered knuckles, satisfied that he beat the turtle enough, for now, he turned to his goons and said, "Call me when he wakes up beatings aren't fun if the person receiving them is not awake. "

.::TMNT::.

Present time: 10 am

Turn right on York street continue 3 miles, left on Jay Ave, yelled Donnie to Raph who was driving more recklessly than usual. Reaching their destination they hid the battle shell in an alley way and continued the rest of the way on foot. The warehouse where Leo's shell cell registered was only a few blocks from the van. It was day time and they had to remain out of sight which was hard to do in New York even on roof tops people were out. Luckily, they all had trench coats and the warehouse district they were at was abandoned.

This way Donnie directed the brothers, the outside of the building was unguarded. The three turtles surveyed the place seeing only one guy go in and out of the building. The man had a purple dragon tattoo on his left arm like Hun. The brothers knew immediately Leo must have been captured. "The building isn't heavily guarded let's go get Leo," said the hot head of the family. Donnie stopped him and said, "They might all be inside and we cannot take them all on."

Donnie hacked the city's main frame and pulled up the buildings schematics looking for the best way in. He led the team stealthily through the building, there were hardly any people. They figured since the dragons usually do their dirty work with the cover of night they must all be sleeping. Inside the building, Donnie hooked his laptop to a port in the security office while Raph hid the knocked out person's body in a broom closet.

Donnie hacked the system and began searching all camera feeds within minutes Donnie found Leo. "I found him! Yelled the turtle forgetting they were supposed to be in stealth mode. "Where is he?" said, the red banded turtle eager to get his brother and get out. "He doesn't look good, he's not moving," said, Mikey "we know" replied Raph, "that's why we need to get to him now" Donnie typed for a few second more and said, "He's in the level 3 Room C" Donnie began typing again. "Let's go get Leo," said the impatient hot headed turtle, "one more, minute said Donnie, "and done! The security cameras are stuck on a loop feed." "Good thinking Donnie," said Raph.

The brothers moved quickly they reached the floor Leo was on Donnie hacked the security system. "Wait," said Donnie, "what if it's a trap?" "Good thinking genius," replied Raph they devised a plan in case it truly was a setup. Donnie and Raph slowly opened the door to the large room, it was empty nothing but boxes and in the center of the room daggling was Leo. Blood dripped off Leo's face and joined the small pool of blood that surrounded him, his head lay low almost on his chest. Donnie immediately went into doctor mode and ran over to Leo who was limply hanging, Raph followed closely behind while looking at their surroundings. Donnie's fingers went immediately to Leo's neck checking for a pulse. "Is he alive?" asked the red banded brother "Yes," replied, the family physician "but his pulse is weak" Donnie touched Leo's shoulder, "his shoulder is badly dislocated we have to get him down."

Donnie carefully lifted Leo's head, Leo had been badly beaten the swollen eye and lip confirmed it. Donnie opened Leo's eyes one after the other Leo remained unconscious the left eye had a bad hematoma. Donnie looked up at Leo's hands and followed the chain across the room that held Leo's body up by the wrist. Turning to tell Raph to follow the chain Raph was gone, "where are you Raph?" Donnie tried to whisper. "Here" came a louder whisper, "I found the chain release be sure to catch Leo!" The chain loudly came loose and Leo's body collapsed into Donnie's arms he eased Leo to the ground and began picking at the shackle locks. Donnie looked up at Raph with big eyes Hun was now standing in front of them, "where do you think you're going with my prisoner?" said the leader of the dragons. "Home with our brother," yelled Raph pulling out both Sai's and getting into a fighting stance.

Hun stepped forward with a huge grin on his face ready to fight Raph when a fork lift appeared out of nowhere. It was Mikey! He ran Hun over with the fork lift dragging Hun across the giant room and pinning him against a wall. Mikey quickly jumped out and ran over to Raph and Donnie who carried their brother between their shoulders. "I parked the van on the side of the building," said Mikey looking back for any sign of Hun who was now flipping the fork lift. The boys made it out of the building and into the van Donnie and Mikey got in the back of the battle shell with Leo. Raph closed the doors and made his way to the driver's seat and quickly drove off. Donnie grabbed a blanket and covered Leo before he began assessing Leo's injuries. Besides the bloody face, swollen eye and busted lip, Leo's left leg was badly swollen. Donnie couldn't tell if the femur bone was broken without an x-ray. Raph took every back alley and street possible to avoid traffic and the police. In 30 minutes, they were at the lair.


	2. Chapter 2

.::TMNT::.

Raph opened the doors, seeing Donnie with a stethoscope listening to Leo's heartbeat. Raph looking terrified asked Donnie "Is he alive?" Donnie nodded his head, "he is but we should get him to my lab fast." Raph and Donnie carried Leo into the lair Master Splinter, April and Casey met them at the door. April had already set up the lab expecting the worst, everyone entered the lab as usual and stared at Donnie as he worked. Donnie was a one-man hospital Leo was a mess, his face was swollen, his shoulder looked out of place and that was only what they could see. Donnie looked at everyone and said, "I'm sorry Master Splinter and Casey I need the space Raph, Mikey and April are who I need."

Master Splinter and Casey knew Donnie was right and they single filed themselves out of the lab. Donnie grabbed the portable monitor and placed the leads on Leo's chest he waited for vitals to show. It was bad "April can you start an IV line, Raph I need you to stand by Leo's left side we have to pop that shoulder in. I don't know how long it's been out but the sooner we put it back the better." Donnie inspected Leo's left eye he was grateful that the retina didn't detach. He pressed the cheek below the eye and the cut on the eye brow would need stitching. Leo's lip was badly swollen too but that was not a priority at the moment.

Assessing if there are any more broken bones or bleeding was more important. After listening to Leo's heart and lungs again Donnie pressed on Leo's abdomen and then ribs. One, two, three, one, two, "what are you counting Donnie?" asked Raph hoping it wasn't broken ribs but Donnie replied as he feared, "It's his broken ribs, I need to check Leo's leg now, it might be broken," said Donnie.

Donnie pushed his fingers through the swollen tissue to reach the femur bone, he pressed on the top of Leo's thigh and worked his way down. The movement brought Leo back from whatever darkness that claimed his mind. An explosion of pain shooting up Leo's leg caused him to wake up. Leo's good arm jerked underneath Mikey's grip, Leo was awake and screaming. Mikey was so suddenly startled that he yelled out "woe!" "It's alright fearless, we got you." Said, the red banded turtle right after, he was standing opposite side as their older brother squirmed under their hands. "It seems to just be a bad hematoma" Donnie sighed with relief, "the leg isn't broken."

Leo's vision swam, the room was blurry and the noise around him didn't make sense. He felt a hand pressing on his right shoulder and someone was above his head, the other hands were on his chest and hips pressing down. 'I am still a prisoner? Leo thought to himself' trying to focus his vision and remembering to breathe. It hurt to breath "Aghhh mmm" the muffled pain sounds were all Leo could say as he turned his head to side. "It's ok Leo we got you," came a woman's voice from above followed by a cool wash cloth being placed on Leo's forehead. Donnie leaned over Leo and said, "Leo I don't know if you can hear me but we need to put your shoulder back into place, it's going to hurt briefly but after it will feel better." Leo tried to focus his vision he kept trying to blink away the haze but the room just continued to spin.

"Raph I need you to put your hand on the top of the shoulder like this, and put your other hand on the side of his chest like this." Donnie nodded to Mikey to take position and looked at April with a ready look Donnie picked up Leo's arm by the forearm and the top of the arm. He pulled down quickly sending Leo into a catalog of pain, Leo jumped and screamed, everyone's hands immediately pushed him back down. With his eyes shut tight, furrowed brows and veins popping out of his neck Leo's right arm swung over in a desperate attempt to grab onto the left arm but Mikey caught the right hand in time and securely pinned it down. Leo's breathing picked up as his chest heaved and he moaned with heavy breaths but something else was wrong and Donnie noticed right away.

He leaned over his brother looking intently at Leo's face, Leo's eye brows were scrunched and both eyes were tightly closed Donnie expected that but something was wrong on Leo's face. Leo's mouth didn't open completely wide when he screamed. Donnie put both hands on the sides of Leo's face and pressed on Leo's jaw him causing Leo more pain. "Ahhh ughh hmmm" said Leo, Leo opened his eyes in attempt to see who was assaulting him. He couldn't move, the hands held him in place, but at least he could remember who did this to him. He saw a haze of green and a purple streak, 'it has to be Donnie' Leo thought to himself. Leo attempted to say Donnie threw the pain filled haze, what he said instead sounded similar to Donnie's name.

Donnie picking up on what Leo was trying to say said, "yes Leo it's me, Donnie." Leo's tightened muscles began to relax Leo was letting his guard down, suddenly Leo shoulders shook as he began to cry from exhaustion and sheer emotional relief that he was safely home. "Is he crying?" said Raph looking at Mikey in shock, April grabbed a tissue and began to wipe away Leo's tears. Donnie touching Leo's shoulder in a gesture of comfort said, "It's ok Leo we are here, I know you're in a lot of pain but your jaw is dislocated possibly broken, I need you to remain still so I can pop it back in. I can't promise it won't hurt." Leo nodded his head in understanding.

Donnie said, "Are you ready?" looking at the other occupants in the room while he grabbed both sides of Leo's mouth, placing his thumbs inside Leo's mouth just over the back molars grabbing firmly at the lower jaw with his four fingers underneath the jaw bone. Leo closed his eyes fearing what was coming next and immediately after came a loud crackle pop sound that over took Leo's hearing followed with pain and pressure in Leo's head. Leo screamed louder than any of them had ever heard him scream. Leo's entire body jumped arms pulling at the people holding him down. Leo's body shook fiercely for a moment and the yelling was suddenly cut off as if someone hit the mute button. Leo breathed in deeply and stopped breathing for a moment before his eyes closed and he passed out. April looked at Donnie who was already staring at the heart monitor waiting for Leo's vitals to stabilize. After a few seconds Donnie gathered himself and continued his work. Donnie stitched the brow cut and then wrapped gauze around Leo's head to support the jaw and to keep it from moving. Donnie grabbed more gauze and began to wrap Leo's leg and then he wrapped Leo's ribs before securing Leo's left arm to Leo's chest.

Donnie asked Raph to get ice packs and asked Mikey to clean the lab. Donnie asked April to take charge of Leo's care and told her that he would return shortly. Donnie ignored the mess of the lab and headed towards the door way. Meeting Splinter and Casey Jones worried gaze as he attempted to exit the lab Donnie told them, "you can see him now," then he made his way towards the dojo. April was in the lab wiping the remaining blood off of Leo's face. Raph had returned with the ice packs April asked Raph to hold the ice packs to Leo's face. April turned from Leo and began helping Mikey clean the lab, she was almost done cleaning when a loud noise came from the dojo. Everyone looked at each other before Raph, Mikey, and Splinter darted for the dojo.

Inside Donnie was on the floor sobbing next to newly broken punching bag and that slowly leaked sand onto the dojo floor. Splinter gestured to Mikey and Raph to leave, Splinter knelt next to his son and took Donnie into his embrace. "What is the point!" yelled Donnie in anger and anguish, "we wake up, we train and one of us always gets badly hurt. I don't want to have to keep patching up my brothers and what if one of us end ups dead? I can't handle it! I wish the foot and shredder would just leave us alone." Splinter knew Donnie was just over whelmed it was a huge burden being the family physician.

Splinter wrapped his arms around his son and hushed Donnie and said, "You and your brothers were given a great destiny, you were born to protect others without you and your brothers many people would have died. The Shredder would have taken over New York and things would be worse. You have every right to be upset Donatello but Leonardo needs you right now. How you feel is important but our focus right now needs to be on Leonardo's care. We need to find the inner strength to be Leonard's strength to aid him in his recovery." Donnie picked himself up, took a deep breath and walked towards the direction of the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

When Donnie entered the lab, Leo was still unconscious someone had covered Leo with a blanket. Glancing at the heart monitor Donnie was happy that Leo's vitals were stable. Donnie looked around the lab and it had been cleaned up, he was grateful he didn't have to do it. April and Raph had pulled up chairs next to Leo, Raph on the left and April was on the right. Mikey had returned with more ice packs and placed them on the table next to April. Mikey wasn't sure of what else he could do so he scratched his head and left the lab to join Casey on the couch. Donnie looked at Leo and then at April and said, "this is the hard part just waiting for Leo to wake up." Raph looked at the time in his shell cell it said 1:15pm. April looked at Master Splinter who was standing in the door way. She stood up and walked towards the door saying, "I have to get back to the antique shop please call me when Leo wakes up or if you guys need anything." "Thank you, April," said, Donnie "Yes Thank you, Ms. O'Neil," said Master Splinter as he walked over to take April's seat.

Casey and April had left hours ago, April called a few times to see if Leo woke up or if they needed anything. Mikey who kept answering the phone each time told April Leo had not woken but each time suggested April bring pizza. Leo was unconscious for 12 hours, the boys and Master Splinter watched Leo around the clock. Each taking shifts except for Raph, it was 1:32 am it was Mikey's turn to watch Leo instead, of course he began to read his new edition of Crognard the Barbarian. Raph who had taken up Master Splinter seat remained by Leo's side. Raph had dozed off about an hour ago and Donnie was asleep at his desk as usual. Leo began to wake up, he slowly opened his eyes and was immediately assaulted by the loud sound of the monitor beeping above him.

His vision turned as if he was dizzy, his right hand immediately grabbed at his head while he attempted to sit up. He remembered what had happened when he attempted to use his left arm to steady himself. Immense pain over took Leo's shoulder and ribs, Leo yelled out in pain. He grabbed at his left arm startling Mikey who dropped his comic as he stood up to say, "Leo! Welcome back bro!" Mikey's happiness was cut short when he realized his brother was in immense pain. Mikey was about to turn to wake Donnie when Leo closed his mouth to try and stop himself from making noises. It was too late the noise had already woken Raph and Donnie.

They quickly glanced at each other and then at Leo whose face was contorted and whose breathing had quickened. Leo's vitals had also spiked, "it's ok Leo," said Donnie grabbing morphine and putting in into a needle syringe. Donnie ran over to the IV line grabbing the IV's injection port and began injecting the morphine into it. "Just take deep slow breaths" advised the family physician. Leo's eyes darted over to Donnie as the pain medication began to take effect. When the medication worked easing the pain Leo's face began to relax and so did the rest of his body. Leo glanced over to Raph who had taken hold of Leo's right hand and the brothers watched as Leo closed his eyes and sleep claimed Leo's mind once again.

Donnie stared at the monitor and was satisfied that Leo's vitals returned to normal. After a few minutes of silence and the brothers just staring at Leo, Raph turned to Donnie and said, "Maybe a little less morphine next time Don, Leo mighta actually stayed awake!" Donnie replied, "He was clearly in a lot of pain Raph, I'd like to see you be in his position and not want pain medication." Raph turned away walking back to his post saying, "yea whatever genius." Mikey interrupted the conversation while picking up his comic book from the floor and saying, "Come on guys there's no need to fight Leo will wake up again soon.

Looking up Mikey saw Donnie had return to his computer was typing again, Raph was sitting in the chair with head down attempting to sleep. Mikey shrugged his shoulders and sat back down where he was previously sitting and returned to reading his comics. Master Splinter had visited Leo briefly around 5 am their father was notified that Leo had woken up briefly around 1 am but has not come to since. Master Splinter thanked them all for keeping vigil over their brother and asked to be notified when Leo woke up. After that their father left to meditate in the dojo.

.::TMNT::.

In the morning April and Casey had come over earlier than usual to check on Leo, they could not sleep worrying about him. April sat with Leo for a few minutes in the chair that was previously occupied by Mikey. Casey stood in the door way looking at Leo he didn't like sappy moments and watching April leaning over Leo whispering words to him made Casey emotional. So, he left the door way and just asked Mikey how Leo was doing. Casey then sat on the couch in the living room and turned the TV on saying, "Saturday morning cartoons my favorite yeah!" April stood to tell Donnie that Leo was going to be ok before leaving to join Casey on the couch. Donnie checked on Leo's bandages and returned to his computer to continue his work. Raph was asleep the whole time snoring away until a smell woke him up.

7:30 am

"Mikey! What are you burning out there! I can smell it in here!" yelled Raph from the lab. Donnie, looked at Raph and said, "Maybe you shouldn't yell by Leo's ear, we don't know how much he can hear and what can affect his concussion." Raph replied, "Oh right hee hee" April immediately stood up and said, "Here Mikey I'll cook breakfast today" Casey said out loud without realizing, "Oh thank the gods!" "Hey!" said, Mikey throwing at pillow at Casey while taking a seat on the couch across him."

Inside the lab Raph touched Leo's forehead and was happy that Leo didn't have a fever. He got up and told Donnie he was going to restroom to freshen up. Donnie took the opportunity to check on Leo's bruises again especially the hematoma on left leg. Lifting the sheets and unwrapping the elastic bandages he pressed on the left legs thigh muscle the bruising and swelling was still bad; the icing of the leg had done little to help. The next best option was to elevate the leg, Donnie mentally punished himself for not doing it earlier. Donnie re-wrapped the thigh and then placed some pillows under it afterward he placed a new ice pack on top of the thigh bruise.

Raph returned right after, he saw Donnie pulling the blanket over Leo's leg. Raph asked Donnie, "Is Leo's leg ok?" Donnie answered, "the swelling is still pretty bad I just put some pillows under the leg hopefully elevating it will help." BREAKFAST IS READY! Yelled April from the dining area, "cool French toast!" said Mikey taking a seat practically drooling over the meal.

Donnie looked at Raph and said, "You should go eat something," Raph replied, "I'm not hungry" Donnie went back saying, "you didn't eat lunch or dinner yesterday and skipping breakfast today isn't good for you either. I don't want you getting all hypoglycemic on me for skipping so many meals. Raph interrupted, "High po gly what now? Listen lame brain I'll eat when I'm hungry and right now I'm not hung...ry…" Suddenly a moaning noise came from the occupant lying in the bed interrupting Raph's angry rant. Both Raph and Donnie simultaneously said, "Leo?" Raph turned towards the bed and Donnie rushed over the other side. Leo's eyes slowly opened, the familiar smell of Donnie's lab hit him first, the scent of rubbing alcohol and solder wiring then the sound of the heart monitor flooded Leo's ears. Leo's vision came into focus and he saw Donnie on his left and Raph on his right. Donnie of course jumping in doctor mode shined a light in Leo's eye's causing him to flinch. Donnie apologized and said, "well looks like you still have a mild concussion but I'm glad you're awake."

Leo made and attempted to smile but it was a bit off because of the swelling. Donnie warned Leo it would be a bit difficult to talk but still asked "How are you feeling?" Leo's voice came out in a rasped whisper, "hurts" Donnie asked if Leo wanted more morphine? Leo shook his head side to side and quickly had the feeling that he was being stared at. He turned his head towards the doorway to see Master Splinter, Mikey, April and Casey all scrunched up in the door way smiling. Mikey barged through first, "Welcome back Leo!" Donnie gave Mikey a wide out eyed look and said, "not so loud Mikey Leo still has a concussion." Master Splinter, April, and Casey poured through afterward, Master Splinter stood next to Raph and took hold of Leo's right hand saying, "welcome back my son."


End file.
